


From the Darkness and into the Light

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Dean, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, I don't care how medically incorrect this is, It gets a bit sappy at the end, M/M, Past Blind!Dean, Restoring Eyesight, Sex, Smut, bc that's how I work, but not really, but that's what we all love innit it?, dean is a cutie, it's something I had in my brain and it needed to be not in my brain, top!dean, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is almost giddy, like a child on Christmas Eve, begging to open presents. The doctors' have been getting his eyes used to light slowly over the past days, taking layers and layers of the bandage over his eyes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Darkness and into the Light

It's been a long process… getting everything ready, getting hospital visits, tests and far more Dean can't even remember anymore. He doesn't care. Not right now. 

Right now, he's being rolled to the OR. He's about to have his eyes repaired. He still doesn't have a clue about how it works even after the doctors explained it to him close to a dozen times. It doesn't matter, all that matters right now is Cas' hand in his and his mother's voice in his ear. Soon he'll be able to see them for the first time in his life. 

\---

Dean is almost giddy, like a child on Christmas Eve, begging to open presents. The doctors' have been getting his eyes used to light slowly over the past days, taking layers and layers of the bandage over his eyes away.

Simply from light and shadow he knows that his baby brother is huge… like bigger than he ever thought from their hugs or fights. Cas seems tiny next to him. Dean knows he's not. Cas is almost as tall as he is, his body massive and strong.

He can't wait for the doctor to finally take off the last layer.

"So Dean? You ready?" The doctor asks. Dean licks his lips.

"Mom… could you go to the foot of the bed? I- I want to see you first." Dean says and he feels his mother's lips against his temple before he hears her walk to the end of his bed. "Okay." He says to the doctor. 

He gasps when the thin layer falls off his eyes. The first thing he thinks is 'beautiful'. His mother has long hair that falls down in soft curls. Her eyes are bright and sparkling as she smiles at him. They're kind, too. And he knows that her soft, comforting voice fits her looks perfectly. 

"You're beautiful." He says because he doesn't know if there is anything else he can say. He hears Sam chuckle as Mary blushes. He turns his head and frowns. 

His brother looks so different than he expected. He has sharp features that form a harsh contrast to his puppy-like personality. He has long hair, that shines in the sunlight, streaming into the room. 

"Woah… you need a haircut." Dean says, making his family laugh. He hears Cas' beautiful laugh and takes a deep breath before he turns to look at his boyfriend. He opens his mouth but says nothing. If he thought his mother was beautiful then Cas is just plain gorgeous. He has dark hair, messy and tangled. His eyes shine out of his face. 'So that is blue' Dean thinks as he inspects the shades of Cas' irises. He moves on after a while to Cas' cheeks, covered with the rough stubble he is pretty sure he's felt on one hundred percent of his body. Then he traces the curve of Cas' lips, they look just as soft as Dean knows they are, plump but somehow delicate. He lets his eyes drop lower, noticing that Cas is only wearing a dress shirt and slacks, his frame is not small but nowhere near as solid as Sam's. He looks strong, yes, but somehow shy. Maybe because his shirt is too big for him. 

"That's just plain mean." Dean says, meeting his stunning eyes again. 

"What?" Cas asks. 

"You're sexy as hell." Dean says. "Gorgeous, beautiful, heavenly… couldn't you be like hideous so that I couldn't fall more in love with you?" Cas chuckles and walks closer to the bed, taking Dean's hand. He looks down, confused for a minute. Cas' fingers are long and thin, like he's felt them so many times… but the other fingers? Were his hands really that thick? He raises their hands, flexing his fingers as if testing if they really were his. 

"Do you want a mirror?" Cas asks, noticing his confusion. Dean looks up at him. 

"Only if you kiss me first." Cas smiles and leans in, pressing their lips together.

\-----

The first night back at home is like their first time, except this time Cas is the one spread out on the bed and Dean is the one slowly undressing him, drinking in every inch of his skin. 

"You are beautiful." Dean says in adoration, his hands on Cas' chest a soft pink blush spreading over Cas' body. Dean commits every inch of Cas' skin to memory, kissing what he can reach and trailing his hands over everything else until Castiel whines and he finally pulls down his boxers. Dean sucks in a breath as he sees Cas' dick, long and curved. The head angry red with desire. Cas thrust his hips into the air. 

"Damn, Cas." Dean mumbles and lowers his mouth to his lover's cock. He hasn't done this very often but the feeling is familiar. He knows Cas' scent, his taste. He knows the feeling of his hot dick on his tongue. It's definitely Cas, something he's not been able to believe in a too-good-to-be-true kind of way. Dean pulls off and looks up at him, seeing his face contorted with pleasure, his lips red and wet, his eyes glazed over, hair sticking to his forehead. 

"Dean. Fuck me." He demands, his voice low and rough. "Fuck me senseless, right now." Dean growls. This he knows, it's not new, grabbing the lube and feeling for Cas' hole, stretching it far enough for his cock to fit without hurting his lover. Cas' face is new, the way his eyes roll up, his eyelids flutter and he bites his lips as he moans and arches off the bed. It's incredibly hot and Dean has to clench a hand around the base of his dick to not end this any earlier than either of them wants. 

"'m ready!" Cas mewls, pushing his hips off the bed and towards Dean, his back arching again. Dean growls and pulls his fingers out, rubbing the excess lube onto his cock, another familiar motion. Cas moves one hand to guide Dean to his hole but Dean grabs his hand and pushes it away.

"I can do that now." He says and links their fingers. He guides himself to Cas' hole. It's an incredible sight, seeing himself sink into his lover. He always thought the sight of that would be nothing special but somehow it was. Maybe it's just Dean being possessive and loving to see his lover claimed. 

"Dean!" Cas groans as he pressed in all the way, Dean's hipbones pressing into the firm muscle of Cas' ass which is sent from the heavens itself. "Move!" Cas urges and Dean does. 

He doesn't know what is hotter, Cas' mouth falling open, the sounds he makes, his eyes rolling back into his skull, his hips pushing back seemingly on their own or the combination of all of it. Dean grabs Cas' hips with the hand that is not holding his and speeds up his rhythm. He knows how to move, he can literally hit Cas' prostate blindly. Within minutes Cas is writhing on the mattress, moaning with every thrust of Dean's hips. Dean bends forward, changing his angle again, careful to still hit his lover's prostate with nearly every movement. 

Dean locks his eyes with Cas' as he speeds up again just as Cas' muscles seize up and he screams Dean's name as he spills his come. Dean groans and lets Cas ride out his orgasm, his face and the way Cas is clinging to him sending him over the edge, Dean's come filling up Cas' hole. 

"God, you're so fucking hot." Dean panted, his elbows on either side of Cas' head. 

"You too." Cas answered. Dean blushed a little, though he was right. Dean had seen himself like a stranger. Nearly symmetrical features, minor imperfections making them work together better. Pink, full lips, stunning green eyes, dirty blonde hair and a strong jaw. He had to admit that he was by social standard very beautiful but he couldn't help think of Cas as infinitely more beautiful. He had yet to discover a flaw in his boyfriend. 

"I'm so fucking glad I can see you." Dean said and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips before rolling to the side, pulling Cas close so that they were chest to chest. 

"I love looking into your eyes and having you stare back, my love." Cas said and Dean smiled, he put his arm around Cas' waist. 

"Don't ever leave me, baby." Dean said. Cas nodded, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Dean sat up straight as soon as he started to open his eyes the next morning. 

"The fuck." He breathed. 

"Dean?" Cas mumbled, his eyes still closed, hands searching for Dean on the mattress.

"Cas, I can see." Dean said. Cas chuckled and open his eyes. Dean was smiling.

"Yes, indeed." He said. 

"I expected it to be a dream." Dean whispered. "You're beautiful," He added. 

"Are you gonna do that every morning now?" Cas asked, reaching out to pull Dean back onto the bed. 

"Maybe a few days, I don't know. I guess I just have to get used to this." Dean explained. He reached out to cup Cas' jaw, pulling him into a kiss. "It's a good thing to get used to." He whispered when they pulled apart. Cas smiled.

"Yes, it is. " He said and pulled Dean back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> (Please take a moment to leave kudos or comment! It is highly appreciated and nothing will go unread.)


End file.
